nexusadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Allenallenallen333/Gaming Concepts
Please note that it can be hard to understand what I'm talking about if you don't know much about server-sided or computer-sided data. (If you play Minecraft, you should understand) First of all, as we all know it, this game will be multiplayer. If so, I have several questions I want to ask the Admins. #Is this game both single player and multplayer? #Is the concept similar to Minecraft? (As in characters in single player and multiplayer are not the same ones) #Are we able to create our own servers? #Are we supposed to connect to a 27/4 dedicated server? #Are our characters server-sided? #If the answer to #5 is yes, then is it server-sided on dedicated servers or player-hosted servers? #Is the information from single player and multiplayer the same or separated? The way LEGO Universe used to work is that there is no single player but multiplayer only. This allows LEGO Universe to keep track of your bricks in your inventory, your buildings and creations, your levels, your amount of money and pretty much every personal thing. If our game will also have single player then there will be problems. Judging by the downloadable game we currently have, it is a game where people can create their own servers. This means there is no way the servers can keep track of things in our inventory or how much money we have. We would have to start from zero and play the game from the start whenever you join a new server. So with everything I just wrote, I have some solutions: #One and ONLY one dedicated server just like LEGO Universe that keeps track of everything we do online. That means all of our stuff will be recorded and saved. (No single player mode and everything will be server-sided) #Single player (if there is going to be a single player) and multiplayer do not share the same character information. This means the character you use in single player WILL NOT be the same one you play online. Whatever gear or money you have will not transfer to the server. This solution ONLY has one dedicated server. #This idea is pretty much the same as #2 except that the information of the character from single player can be transferred to the dedicated server. Whenever you connect to the internet, information from your single player character will update and replace the information on the dedicated server. This allows you to play the same character and keep your gears and money whether you are playing online or offline. #No dedicated servers are used and people get to create their own servers. This is the solution of Minecraft. This means the character in single player and multiplayer will not be mixed together. Aside from that, the character in one server will save its information on the host's computer. You can continue from where you left off as long as you are playing on the same person's server. The downside is that whenever you join a new server, you would have to start over from the very beginning with no gear or money. #There will be single player and multiplayer, as well as a dedicated server and player-hosted servers. The information of single player characters will be transferred to the dedicated server whenever you are connected to the internet. This means you'll be using the same character whether you play online or offline. You get to keep your coins, gears and bricks. You can also join player-hosted servers and we somehow find a way to transfer information from player-hosted servers to our dedicated server. This means you'll playing the same character no matter what you do; whether it's single player or dedicated server or player-hosted servers. I apologize if this article is long and hard to understand but it is something I must know the ansewr to. Category:Blog posts